Falling In Love With A Detective -A Magnus Martinsson Love Story
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Magnus Martinsson is a British detective who is tall ,with curly blond hair and greenish blue eyes. One day there was a new girl at the office which was named Erin and she starts to fall in love with him .Also one day she brings him coffee . Tags:magnusmartinsson, wallander, romance, mystery, lovestory, fanfiction
1. Chapter 1-Meeting Him For The First Time

I was new at the office I went inside and met the boss of the detective agency his name was Kurt Wallander then I met his helper and I said to Kurt's friend that helped him with things I had said " Hello my name is Erin Lily Andrews what's yours ? " He smiled and spoke in a British accent , " Hello Erin nice to meet you ,love and my names Magnus Martinsson ." I smiled as he said his name and I said "Nice to meet you too Magnus ." Magnus then said " Welcome to our office hope you will like it here if you have any questions you'd like to know just ask Kurt or myself alright hun? " I nodded as I sat down and said "Alright will do." .I had then seen that he liked to read because I seen some books on the shelf .


	2. Chapter 2-Coffee For Magnus

I then looked at Magnus and said with a smile " Magnus I'll be right back just got to go get something ." He nodded and said "Alright I will be right here when you get back darling ." Already I was falling in love with Magnus he was cute and very sweet .So I then went to the coffee shop and bought a coffee for him then brought it back for him . I then put the blue mug with coffee in it on the table in front of his book and said ," Here I got you a cup of coffee ."I said as I smiled. He smiled back and said "Why thank you very much ." He said as he took a sip from the coffee cup .I had then said "Your welcome ."


	3. C3- Will You Go Out With Me Tonight ?

Magnus then asked me with a smile " Erin will you go out with me tonight after work today?" I then had said "Yes of course I would love that it sounds perfect ." He smiled and said " Alright meet me in the lobby at 6:00pm and we'll go out on a date ." I smiled as I said "Okay ' We then had a mystery to solve after we talked for a bit. I then sat down beside Magnus and began to work with him and his boss.


	4. Ch4- Magnus Who Do You Think Killed Her?

Kurt then asked "So Magnus , who do you think killed her ?" Magnus then said " Was it Joy who got killed ? and I don't know I think it was that guy named Mike who killed her the files matches the hand prints when I looked it up on the laptop so I think he's the one that killed Joy ."Kurt then said "Maybe could be and we have to get this guy to go to jail for the murder of Joy Allison." Magnus then nodded and pulled up the page on the computer screen of where he had lived which read 378 Gracedale St. So then we got into the car and I went with them .


	5. Chapter 5-Lookin For 378 Greendale St

We drove past some buildings and as we did Magnus was looking out the window of the passenger's seat and he seen the street they were looking for .Magnus then had said "Look there it is ,378 Greendale St." Kurt and I looked when he had pointed and Kurt stopped the car and we got out of it. Kurt then had said "Alright I'll go in the front of the house and you two take the back to get inside." Alright will do." Said , Magnus. Then Magnus and I went through the back and closed the door as Kurt went in from the front door.


	6. C6-Are You Mike The One Who Killed Joy?

Magnus then asked as the door was open "Are you Mike the one who killed Joy Allison?" Mike then nodded his head yes then Kurt had said "Then if you did your under arrest ." He took a hold of him as Magnus put on the hand cuffs on Mike's wrists .Then we took him to jail and put him in there also he was almost close to hurting Magnus before he had put the cuffs on Mike's wrists. 


	7. C7-Magnus He Didn't Hurt You , Did He?

I then sat down when we got back to the office and the car was parked outside I had asked " Magnus he didn't hurt you, did he?" Magnus then spoke "Nope but he almost did but I was too fast for him for him to try and hurt me I'm fine."I had then said "Alright just wanted to know and glad that your okay I'm glad he didn't hurt you ." I said as I kissed his cheek.I had then smiled at him and said "Magnus I love you." He smiled as he replied "I love you too my love." After I had said that to him he gave me a hug and I put my arms around him as I hugged him .He was the sweetest guy ever and I really really liked him alot .


	8. Chap 8-Kurt You're Swedish Aren't You

I then asked Kurt " Kurt you're swedish aren't you?" I asked kindly and nodded as he said " Yep and as you know my partner here is British he's fun to work with sometimes we get mad at eachother but we always make it up to eachother and apoligize." I then said "That's cool and that's good that you two make it up to eachother somehow and I bet he is. "He then said "Yup" Then I smiled . Magnus was sitting down as he was finishing his coffee that I had gotten for him earlier.


	9. Chapter 9-The First Date

Then now it was 6:00pm so I met Magnus in the lobby he took me back to my house for a minute to get changed so I had put on a light blue dress it was so beautiful and I had my hair straightened. I then went into the living room and he said with a smile as his eyes went wide he had said "My gosh you look amazing and so beautiful in that dress love the color blue ." I giggled as I had said "Thank you and you look very handsome in that tux you are wearing . He had said " Thank you." Then we left my house and went into a coffee shop for our first date .He ordered us a Pumpkin Spice Latte and it was delicious.


	10. Chapter 10-An Evening Walk

After we had our Pumpkin Spice Latte's we then payed for it and went outside and took a walk in the evening I had held his hand and walked with him he then smiled as I asked him "So Magnus do you like poetry like Shakespeare and other stuff?" He nodded as he replied to my question "Yes actually I do love poetry and Shakespeare's stuff it's really good How about you, do you like it too?" I nodded as I replied "Yes I like it too especially the ones about love they are just so romantic like." He smiled as I had said that. I agree with you 100% on that. " I had smiled when he said that.


	11. Chapter 11-First Kiss

We then sat down on a bench after we went to our evening walk. I smiled at Magnus and he ran his fingers through my hair then he put his hand on my cheek as he kissed me romantically .I was so happy to be with him he was the moon to my sun , and the clouds to my sky he was also the sweetest guy ever he was as sweet as candy and I was so glad that I met him on the first day when I had arrived at the office .Then after that we went back to his house for a bit.


	12. Chap 12-Oh My God Magnus Are You Okay?

While I sat at the kitchen table Magnus was making something for us to eat but as he was cooking on the stove he had burnt his hand on his top of his hand and he screamed in pain .I had looked over at him and asked panickly "Oh my god Magnus! are you okay?" He then said "Kind of but I burnt my hand ." He said . as their were burn marks on it I had then said "Okay don't worry I'll wrap your hand up in a bandage for you." He nodded and stood still while now sitting as I had sprayed something on it so it wouldn't get infected then I wrapped a bandage around his hand . I had then said " There all better ." He had smiled and said " Thank you." I smiled back as I said "Your welcome ."


	13. Chapter 13-Dancing With Magnus

Magnus then asked as he took a hold of my hand ,he asked "So Erin will you dance with me honey? "I smiled sweetly as I said " Yes of course I would dear ." I then put my hand on his back and we started dancing together as romantic music played in the background as we were dancing I kissed him on his lips for this was a romantic date night ever and he was the sweetest guy ever I was so happy to be with him .Then after that we stopped dancing and sat down on the couch.


	14. Chapter 14-Magnus's Kitty

Then Magnus had brought his little kitty out from the cage and gently put her down on a pillow and I looked at it the kitten was so cute . I asked him " Is your kitten a girl or a boy and what did you name it ?" He then answered "I named it Ginger and it's a girl ." I then said " Awww she's so cute can I hold her? " He nodded and handed her over to me and I held her in my arms she was gorgeous with blue eyes . I then asked " How long have you had her for ?" He then answered "I had her since I was 17 years old I first got her when I was only 15 years old ." I then said " That's pretty cool."


	15. Chapter 15-Goodnight Magnus

Then after we ate what he had made when he had burnt his finger we then got ready for bed after we had whatever it was that he had made that night . I then kissed his cheek while then saying " Goodnight Magnus I love you." He smiled then said "Goodnight love you too,my love ." I then went upstairs with him and he slept in the other bed next to the one I was in and I instantly fell asleep as I closed my eyes and I was comfortable while I was sleeping in the bed.


	16. Chapter 16-Dreaming Of Him

As I was sleeping I dreamt about Magnus it was the sweetest dream ever he had taken me to a carnival and won a stuffed bunny for me when I had the dream I couldn't help but smile when I slept so I had smiled as I slept that night also there was music on as we both slept it was the only way I could fall asleep really fast and sleep good at night ever since I was a little girl I've done the exact same thing.


	17. Chapter 17-Good Morning Erin

He had woken up before me he then had walked over to my bed and shook my shoulder lightly and whispered "Hey Erin it's morning wake up my ,love " I then woke up and got out of bed as I was still in my pjs we then went down for breakfast we had waffles with strawberries on them and we drank a cup of tea he had smiled at me as he had said dreamily "Good morning Erin how'd you sleep last night did you sleep good ?" I nodded and said "Yes actually I did .Did you ?" He nodded as well ."Yes I slept pretty good too as well my love ." He had said with a smile then he kissed my cheek and it was so sweet I then went back to eating my waffles and drinking my tea and so did he .


End file.
